The present invention relates to hand held dispensing apparatus for liquids, and more particularly to hand held, dip-tube style liquid dispensers. In another aspect, the invention relates to an improvement in hand held, dip-tube style spray dispensers for liquids.
Dip-tube style dispensers and dip-tube style spray dispensers for liquids particularly have widespread consumer acceptance and appeal. Such hand held dispensers are used for dispensing a variety of liquids and for a variety of uses, from dispensing cleaning products to dispensing water to house plants. Uniformly, however, the tilting or inclination of containers for these dispensers in use and the placement of a lower end of the dip-tube are such that before all of the liquid is evacuated from a container, prime is lost and the user of the device must remove and perhaps apply or use the remaining liquid in some less convenient or efficacious way. The necessity of undertaking to remove the remaining liquid, which may or may not be substantial in volume, naturally has the effect of reducing the appeal of such dip-tube style dispensers for liquids.